Teeny Tiny
by blusky07
Summary: This wasn't such a 'small' situation for Roxas. It was much bigger. How would he tell Namine or his friends about...'him'. Could he help him? Was there any way to help? Could he possibly fall for someone like...that? Akuroku...more later.
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like the new story!

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts or any of its characters *sobs*

yaoi (manxman)-language-smex? lol

* * *

It was around lunch and Roxas was up in his room waiting for his three best friends to show up at his doorstep so they could go to the movies. Roxas was really hoping that Pence or Hayner would stand up against Olette and disagree if she planned on going to the mall. Every time he was dragged there, yes, literally dragged, they would spend hours looking at just two pair of shirts deciding on which one would go better with Olette's skirt and shoes. Pence would usually step in and tell Olette that she looked great in anything so that they could get the hell out of there. It usually cost Roxas something in return for saving his life.

Roxas' brother was out with his best friend Riku and a couple of other guys, which was definitely a good thing because Roxas assumed that his brother would want to tag along with him to the movies. Roxas did not like Sora's company whenever his friends were around. He was just to embarrassing. He honestly didn't understand how that crazy brunette was even related to him. A knock from down stairs sent Roxas tumbling off his bed in fear. Scrambling back up to his feet, he hurried to shut his bedroom door and missed about twelve out of twenty steps going down the flight of stairs to make it to the front door in time before…

"Hello, you must be some of Roxas' friends! Come on in and have a seat on the couch while I make something for you all to eat. Do you all like leftover pizza? It will only take a min" Roxas cut her off by coughing very loudly into his fist so everyone noticed that he was standing there listening to his so called 'mother' ramble on about nonsense.

"Actually Namine, we were just leaving to go see a movie. Right guys?" Pence seemed to have second thoughts about seeing a movie when Namine pulled out a box containing leftover pizza from about two nights ago. Pence had his eyes on the box the whole time and kept licking his lips until Olette nudged him with her elbow.

"Oh…" Pence mumbled as he watched the box glide across the room as Namine planned to put it away. Hayner kept his arms crossed in front of his chest and kept his body in a very nonchalant manner as he watched Pence with amusement. Hayner was laughing on the inside that Pence couldn't finish his sentence because of his hunger, Namine was talking to her brother Roxas about how late he gets up every morning and doesn't have time to cook him breakfast and Olette just watched in amusement.

Olette, a curly haired brunette who dresses up in colorful clothing all the time, even on rainy days, sweet to anyone, and is the type of girl who isn't much of a talker unless it is about shopping, jewelry and other stuff that boys didn't want to hear about. Most of her friends are guys so nobody wants to listen about these types of things. When her and Roxas are alone though, she rambles on and on since he's the only one who listens.

Roxas, a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, short for his age, and a small, pudgy cute nose, will always listen to what Olette has to say. You could say Roxas is the closest to Olette but they are neither boyfriend nor girlfriend, and Olette is the only one who knows Roxas' biggest secret. Not even his brother or sister knows, and he plans to keep it that way for a while. He thinks that they wont even except him anymore and Namine will kick him out of the house onto the streets and tell him to never come home because he's a filthy disgusting animal. Of course Olette did not think of him this way at all and she is sure that his family wouldn't care about his secret either. Roxas couldn't take that chance though. Being gay was a sin to them.

Pence grabbed a piece of cold pizza from the box right before Namine put it away. Roxas was deep in thought about something until Hayner broke his thoughts.

"So, are we going or what? My mom will have my head if I stay out all night, so lets get a move on." Hayner got up from the kitchen chair that he was currently lounging in for only about five seconds and was in a hurry to get going.

"Hold on a second, I need to get shoes." Roxas yelled to his friends as they said their goodbyes to Namine and was heading out the door.

Roxas stumbled up the stairs and when he got to the top he heard faint footsteps lurking around in his room. Roxas knew that no one was home besides him and his sister, but his sister was down in the kitchen probably cleaning up the mess Pence made. Roxas was going to call down to Namine about a rat problem again until he heard a loud crash of glass hitting the floor and shattering. Roxas clenched his teeth shut as he waited for Namine to come up and murder him but surprisingly, she didn't.

Slowy and carefully, Roxas creaked the door open so that he could just peak in with out disturbing what or who was in there. Trying not to make any sound at all, not even breathing, he scanned the room for his intruder.

He was shocked to see no one there. The only thing he did see was paper of books torn and scattered about on the floor. He also saw the source that made the loud noise. Lying next to his bed was a broken picture frame containing a picture of Sora, Riku and him at the park. They had asked Namine to take a picture of them all hanging upside down on the monkey bars. It was quite funny in Roxas' opinion. Sora's face was priceless.

Cleaning up the remains of glass on the floor, Roxas set the picture on his desk and turned to leave until he heard a faint bump just like last time.

"Hey! Blondie!" a very small faint voice called out. Roxas barely heard it and thought he was hearing voices in his head. His heart was pounding so loud that he thought it was going to leap out of his chest. Having his hand on the doorknob, he looked around his room quickly and saw absolutely nothing or anybody besides him across the room in his mirror. He was going insane. He needed fresh air so he took a step to head out the door.

"Hey, Hey! Watch where you're stepping!" the voice called out again. 'Watch where you're stepping?' Roxas thought to himself right before he decided to look down.

It was absolutely amazing! Roxas could not believe his eyes. His ears and his eyes were definitely playing tricks on him. How was it even possible? Roxas decided to scream since there was nothing else he could do at a situation like this.

"W-what…how…can-n" Roxas was lost for words.

"Roxas? Is every thing all right up there? I heard a loud crash and you screaming…" 'Great' Roxas thought to himself. Namine was coming up the steps.

"Are you alright Rox" She paused. Roxas heart almost stopped beating all together. Had she seem him? What would she think if she had?

"Wow Roxas, your room is a complete disaster! Hurry and clean this up before heading out. Oh, and pick up that bag of potato chips off you bed too and put them away! Honestly." Namine rambled on about how messy and uncivilized he was as she closed his door and headed back down the stairs. Listening to see if she was gone, he fell back onto his bed and took the breath he was holding in for a very long amount of time.

"Who was that? Your mother for Pete's sake! Jeez, she's annoying. I'm glad she isn't my mother." Roxas opened his hand that was behind his back so Namine would not see and was completely speechless once again. A very small man that was about two inches tall lay in Roxas' right palm. Roxas could see that he had unbelievably red hair and bright green eyes that stared back at his blue ones. They were very majestic looking along with the tattoos that lay just beneath them. To Roxas, they looked like black upside down teardrops, one under each eye. He hadn't noticed the clothing earlier considering he didn't have much time but they were plain, just like the clothes he had been wearing. Like any other teenage boy would wear, the small man was wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans with the knees torn and scraped. He happened to be bare foot though.

"What are you?" Roxas managed to spit out since it was the first thing that came to mind followed by a lot of other questions.

The man just laughed and took a seat on the palm of Roxas' hand and rested his back against his pinky finger. "I think I'm a boy, but I could check if you want me too." He smirked and let out a low laugh, barely audible to Roxas. Roxas blushed at the thoughts that rushed through his mind because of that comment.

"H-how are you so…" Roxas couldn't finish his sentence thinking that this whole conversation was a bit rude. But he was curious and he was positive that anybody who was in the same situation as he was, they would be asking the same things.

"Small?" The red headed man finished for Roxas. "Well." He started and stopped, concentrating on something else. "Say, what's your name anyway blondie?"

"Roxas. What's yours?" Roxas said reassuringly.

"The names Axel." Axel crossed his arms behind his head to get a little more comfortable. "Well, I wasn't born this way. This may sound weird to you but I was just as tall as you are now and lived a normal teenage life. I was the type of kid who liked to get into trouble too."

"What?" Roxas questioned. "Like…drugs and alcohol?"

Axel smirked and shook his head and put his hand up to signal Roxas to stop interrupting. Of course Roxas got the hint.

"The thing is, I didn't grow up with the nicest family. My father left my older brother, Reno, and me alone as soon as he found out that our mother died from a terrible car accident. Before our mother died, while she was in the hospital after the accident, our father would come home from work everyday and would tell us that we were no good and that we shouldn't be living at all. He would sometimes beat me telling me that this whole thing was my fault. My mother was a very heavy drinker. She was the type who would get into a car while she was drunk, so I would have to hide her keys. One night though, I was out with my friends and couldn't stop her. The next day she was in the hospital with tubes and needles hooked into her. It was so horrible to look at."

Roxas was shocked to hear such a story like this. Roxas' life was completely perfect compared to Axel's. "Axel…"

"Stop. I don't need your sympathy." Axel turned away with watered eyes. He wouldn't cry in front of Roxas. He didn't know how Roxas took situations like this anyway. They just met! Axel inhaled deeply and was determined to finish his story.

"I liked torturing other kids, thinking I was this big bad teenager or something. Its kind of funny…I mean look at me now. Not so big and bad anymore. I went to far one day. A girl who was very petite and quiet was walking all by herself after school down the hallways. There was no one to witness what I could have done to her, so I ended up pushing her hard against a locker and kissed the fucking shit out of her. I guess you could say I was desperate for love. No one loved a freak like me anyway. Especially when you're questioning your sexuality and you look different. Red hair, green eyes, tattoos on my face? Of course I was different from others, but that's just who I was.

Of course she fought back against me but she was so small. She kicked me in the one place that the sun doesn't shine and I fell writhing in pain. She ran as fast as she could down the halls but I was too quick for her and caught up before she turned the corner where there could be witnesses.

She cried and she just wouldn't stop. I slapped her hard across the face making her turn quiet as she choked on her tears. I feel so bad about this terrible thing I did to her. I still hear that horrible cry in my head. Now all I want to do is apologize in hopes that she could forgive me."

"I'm sure she would have forgiven you Axel. I think you are just confused."

Axel just gave a fake smile and continued.

"Later that day in school, I felt sick to my stomach and my head was spinning. It felt like I was going to puke so I ran to the bathroom to splash water on my face and there she was, in the men's bathroom sulking again in one of the stalls. I told her that I didn't mean to and that this was the men's bathroom but all she did was cry even harder and she looked up at me with those big blue eyes of hers. They were so fierce looking, like looks could kill type of thing." Axel chuckled and took a breath to continue. " The thing is, my stomach was aching even more and my head was hurting even worse then before. I think I ended up passing out because I don't really remember anything but her eyes glaring down at me.

When I woke up, I was in a room I didn't recognize at first. I was lying on a couch that looked like my own but everything seemed so much bigger then before. Everything was enormous! It was me instead who shrunk and my brother was coming through the door calling for me."

Roxas was so into Axel's story that he hadn't realized the time. His friends were waiting outside for at least ten minutes now.

"Oh crap Axel! My friend are waiting outside for me, my sister downstairs knows that I'm acting suspicious about something, and I have a small man in my room telling me his whole life story! What the hell am I supposed to do?" Roxas was on the edge of crying.

Axel got up and pointed at me with his tiny index finger. "I would say that you, my friend, are screwed."

"Some help you are…so why are you here in the first place? Stealing things of mine?" Roxas folded his arms in disappointment knowing that this so called 'Axel' was up to no good if he was in his room.

"Of course not. I would never do anything like that. It started pouring cats and dogs outside so I got curious and climbed up here into this nice cozy room." Axel jumped off of my hand onto my bed and took the huge bag of chips in his hands and pulled out a chip that was twice as big as he was. He took a big bite and waved me off.

"Go have fun with your friends. Don't worry about me; I can take care of myself. Besides, when you come back, I'll finish up the story for you." Roxas' heart skipped a bit as Axel said this. 'Axel will be waiting for me to come back?' Roxas thought. 'What the hell am I thinking. I don't care if he stays here or not.'

"Alright. I guess…I'll be seeing you later on then. I'll probably be awhile though so…try not to get into trouble. I have sna-," Axel put his hand up to stop Roxas from babbling.

"Don't worry Roxas, I can make myself at home with out your help." Axel took a big chomp out of another potato chip and patted his belly before turning over on his side, leaving his back towards him.

"Yeah well, don't get to comfortable. By tomorrow, I'm taking you home." Roxas told him as he closed the door to leave him hidden from Namine. 'Oh crap! Namine!'

Roxas reopened the door and saw that Axel had not moved from where he was laying. "I forgot, don't go making to much noise either. If my sister hears you I will get so" Axel got up from his laying position.

"Sister?" Axel's eyes perked up hearing this information. The fair-haired one just rolled his eyes.

"Don't get any ideas. If she sees you, she'll probably end up beating you over the head with a broom stick thinking you're a rat." Roxas chuckled at the thought of that. Axel didn't find it at all funny and rolled back over once again as Roxas closed the door quickly heading for the front door and saying his goodbyes to Namine.

"What the hell took you so long?" Hayner asked as he stepped out of the house. Roxas was lost for words and had to come up with something fast.

"I-uh… forgot to turn my laptop off. You know those t-things can catch fire if you don't." Roxas fiddled with the hem of his shirt and decided to look up at his friends to see if they fell for his lie.

"Oh. Okay." Olette and Hayner said in unison as Pence just looked at Roxas skeptically. He swallowed hard and just turned to look at anything but Pence. They decided to ride their bikes to the movie theatres to go see this new movie that came out about a week ago.

* * *

"That was the sickest movie ever! Dude, we have to go see that again sometime," Hayner stated.

"It was okay I guess," Olette said as they walked back to the bike rack grabbing their bikes.

"Are you kidding me?" Hayner shouted. "That was such an awesome ending! Can you believe that Matt died at the end? I bet you weren't expecting that now, were you?"

"It was obvious Hayner, that Matt was going to die," Pence added to the conversation. Roxas wasn't really thinking about the movie at all right now. All he could really think about was what happened before the movies and the guy in his room. He didn't even think it was real now. 'It was probably all a messed up dream.' It was like Roxas' own little fairytale and this so called 'Axel', was he really real? Or was Roxas' imagining?

"See you guys tomorrow I guess." Roxas told them as he made it up the steps and into his plain tan house of his. As soon as his friends were down the street, he rushed up the steps and flew open the door to his bedroom. To his surprise, Axel was still there sitting up from Roxas' bed just looking bored out of his mind.

"Well there you are beautiful! I was waiting this whole time for you to come back. I'm so glad you are back though Roxas!" Axel looked a little fidgety now, like something had gone wrong while Roxas was away.

"Are you…alright? You seem a bit nervous." Roxas just stared at Axel skeptically waiting for an answer from Axel.

"N-no everything is…is okay. I just didn't know you had a cat, that's all. I'm a little nervous around cats since, well you know." Axel was signaling about his size and how big a cat was compared to him. It made Roxas chuckle feeling much relief thinking it was something much worse then his cat. That's when Roxas had a brilliant idea.

"Hold on Axel, I'll be right back."

"Oh! Roxas has a surprise for his Axel!" Roxas started feeling dizzy and blushed. 'Bad thoughts Roxas. very bad'. Roxas headed down stairs while Axel just stayed in the same position, pushing the cuticles back on his fingernails while singing some of his favorite songs. Axel thought that maybe one day that him and Roxas could share music with each other. Thinking about the future made Axel smile because he had mentioned Roxas' name. They would still see each other then right? 'Wrong!' Axel thought staring wide eyed at the thing Roxas was holding in his hands.

"Axel, this is Snowbell. Snowbell, this is Axel." Roxas introduced the white fuzz ball to Axel as Axel just ducked under the blankets, trying to stay as far away from the beast as he possibly could. Axel HATED anything that was bigger then him, besides his Roxas of course, and possibly his brother.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you insane? That thing will tear me apart! Get it away from me!" The two blue-eyed creatures just stared at Axel with amusement. Roxas brought the cat over to the bedside and set her down carefully next to Axel. Axel peeked just over the rim afraid to move or breathe in case the cat decided to pounce on him like a mouse.

"Relax Axel, she's really friendly and since I'm here, she wont try anything funny, right 'bells?"

The cat crept closer to the red head little by little. She then stared into Axel's eyes, then to Roxas, then back to Axel's, and purred. She purred so loud that Axel could have sworn he was going crazy. The cat nuzzled Axel's head as she closed her eyes passionately. She then laid herself next to him as Axel got more comfortable being around her. He then pet Snowbell as he started to finish the story he started telling Roxas before he had to leave.

"Right…so where was I?" Axel asked me as he tapped his chin trying to think of where he left off with his story.

"I think you were at the part where your brother walked in."

"Oh yeah. Right. My brother Reno was coming in the door and I didn't know wether or not to hide or to face him in this condition."

"What did you do?" Roxas asked while he was on the edge of his seat. Axel stared down at Snowbell, then back at Roxas.

"I hid of course. For about six months I hid from my brother in the same house. I was surprised he didn't catch me yet." Axel laughed. "I didn't leave the house for six months. I just lived off of food that didn't need to be refrigerated since I couldn't open it myself without someone bigger to help me."

Roxas nodded and stopped as soon as he realized the big problem here. His eyes widened. "W-where does your brother think you went?"

"Axel just stared back at him keeping a straight face as he told him the answer. "He thinks I'm dead, Roxas. Just like everyone else back at school. They all think I went fucking suicide. How could they think that about me? I mean my best friend Demyx thinks I fucking killed myself!" Axel just got really pissed off at that thought. Roxas just wished he didn't bring that question up.

"So…how did this really happen?" Roxas asked.

"What do you mean? This whole 'I'm shorter then a fucking pencil! Yay!' deal?" Roxas nodded. "Well I think…nah it's dumb. Never mind."

"Aww come on Axel, tell me what you were gonna say!" Roxas pleaded.

"Well, you know that girl I was talking about earlier? This is going to sound crazy but," Roxas butted in.

"Seriously, what could be more crazier then a man smaller then this pencil," Roxas picked up a pencil from his desk. "And is real inside my room this very moment!" Roxas finished as Axel just laughed his head off.

"I guess your right." Axel ran his fingers through his silky red hair nervously. Roxas realized that this is what Axel did when he gets nervous. He runs his right hand slowly through his hair twice. "Well I think that the girl had something to do with this because she got pissed off at me for hurting her. Of course I don't blame her, I mean, look at me! I'm a freak who basically molested her. I deserve this. Who would like some fucking gay ass, red haired freak like me? This smallness thing just adds to it. It fits me."

"Stop talking like that Axel! That isn't true. No one deserves this no matter what his or her deal is. Besides, that isn't true at all. I'm mean sure you're a little weird but that just who you are, you can't help that. It was very wrong of you to touch her the way you did but I believe people can change. I think people can learn through their mistakes. I'm sure Demyx and your brother miss you so much right now."

"Yeah! Well how come they're both living there fucking lives without me and acting as if nothing is wrong! Huh? Tell me that Roxas! Tell me?" Axel lost it. He cried and cried as Roxas carefully held him in his arms like holding a puppy dog. Axel sobbed and left a very small spot of teardrops on Roxas' shirt. Of course Axel did a lot of crying though for his size. Once Axel calmed down, Roxas held him in his hands.

"Don't act like no one cares about you Axel. Please, it's breaking my heart." Roxas looked at him with much concern for him.

"Why s-should I? N-no one c-cares about a freak like me." Axel was getting teary eyed again.

"That's not true Axel! I care!" Roxas blurted out but grew red in the face as he realized what he said.

"Is that true Roxas?" Pause….

"Well…is it?" Axel asked again.

Roxas huffed and gave the small man a nice warm hug again. "Yes. It is. We'll find a way to get you back to the way you were. I promise."

"Thanks Roxas." Axel said as Roxas lifted Axel from his hug and laid him down on his bed and tucked him in.

"Where are you going?" Axel questioned as Roxas opened his door to head down stairs.

"I'll be right back. I need to get something really quick." Roxas closed the door softly behind him, careful not to wake Namine up knowing that she was probably already in bed considering what time it was. Getting a nice cold cup of water and some grapes from the fridge, Roxas headed back up stairs.

"Here, I got you some grapes." Roxas said as he set it down on his bed next to Axel and him. Roxas watched Axel as he plucked one from the stem and held it in his tiny hands. He took a big bite from one and chewed slowly as he savored the taste.

Axel ate about a total of three and a half grapes so Roxas finished the rest ad drank most of the water, but giving Axel some to drink also.

"I guess we should get to bed then." Roxas said.

"You mean I can stay here?" Axel asked excitingly.

"Of course you can idiot. What? You think I'm gonna kick you out? Yeah right. Tomorrow thought, I'm taking you home."Axel looked bothered by this.

"Good night Axel." Roxas said as he put the dish and glass aside and climbed into his bed. Roxas pulled the cover over top of Axel and him and tried to get warmer. Axel then leaned closer to Roxas and gave him a small kiss to his right cheek. Roxas's face got bright red from the contact so he had to roll over to the right to hide the fact that he was blushing. Roxas' acted like he was just rolling over so he could turn the light off on his side table but Axel wasn't fooled.

"Good night Roxas." Axel whispered back as they drifted off to sleep with Snowbell by their feet.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! Terribly sorry for the long wait and everything but here it is! It might get a little confusing as to who some people are...but you will understand later on. Most likely in the next two chapters.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. How sad.

Language... boy and boy love. And some Reno!

* * *

"Roxas…." Axel was standing on top of Roxas' chest as he waited for him to open his eyes.

"Roxas…" Axel jumped a bit to try and stir him awake but the fact that Axel was as small as Roxas' pinky, jumping up and down did so little.

Roxas rolled over on his side making Axel fall off and landed softly on the bed. Roxas was close to rolling on top of him but luckly the red head was able to get out of the way in time. Axel was getting a little annoyed. Axel walked up to Roxas' face and cracked one of the blonde's eyes open with his tiny hands, careful not to poke his eye out. Axel let go as soon as the giant stirred and rubbed at both his eyes and sat up to stretch. Roxas soon realized Axel was there, staring at him with those big, well… small, eyes of his.

"Well…" Roxas started as Axel noticed the break in his voice. He hadn't noticed how young Roxas sounded then. What Axel didn't know was that Roxas wasn't much younger then he was. Axel was very tall for his age. Many kids at school use to look up to him. Literally.

Roxas jumped up off the bed and was now searching through his dresser as he continued to talk to Axel.

"Time to get ready, eat breakfast and then were taking you straight to your brothers house so we can figure out a way to fix this." Roxas started tugging his tan shirt over his head and unzipping his pants. Axel hadn't heard a word he had said and couldn't help but stare at Roxas' back that was facing him. The red haired boys cheeks lit up quickly when he realized Roxas turned back around and also started getting red in the cheeks as well. There was an awkward silence before the blonde decided to break it with a cough and a thumb gesture towards the door to the bathroom.

See, since Roxas' parents didn't live with either him or Namine, they had the house all to themselves, so Roxas picked one of the biggest rooms that had a bathroom attached. Namine on the other hand had a room down stairs where every thing down there was hers. They shared the kitchen of course, but Namine knew that once she got to the top step of the stairs, she was in Roxas' territory. They didn't like sharing much.

Roxas just stood there pointing one hand at the bathroom and the other holding his pants up from coming any lower then his hips.

"I uh… gotta pee really quickly, and then we can…head down, stairs…" Roxas tripped over his words but hurried to grab his new clothing off the floor and scramble to the bathroom. Axel shook his head, chuckled, and watched Roxas in amusement as he slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

It was a quiete breakfast as the two boys ate their waffles that Roxas made. Axel used his hands since silver ware was just too big, and Roxas ate like he always does… fork in the right hand, knife in the other. Stab. Lift. Bite. Chew. Stab. Lift. It went on as the silence just grew. And grew.

Finally Axel spoke up.

"So, wanna hang out today Roxy? We could go to the movies…or maybe go to get some ice cream at the small shop around the corner. Oh! Maybe we could"

"Hang out?" Roxas was lost. Axel wanted to hang out with him? Wouldn't that be a little…weird?

"I don't think that's such a great idea Axel. It's better if we just take you home to your brother to show him that you're still…living." Roxas twirled his fork in syrup as he lifted it from his plate and watched it drip back onto his waffles.

"Awww…come on Rox! Just a little time with me! I promise I won't eat your day away. Just give me an hour or two! Come on! It will be fun!" Axel stuffed a piece of waffle into his mouth and licked the syrup off his fingers. _Slowly_. Well, to Roxas he was doing it REALLY slow.

_BADDD ROXAS!!!!_ Roxas thought as he hit the side of his head with his fist trying to get the dirty thoughts that swarmed his mind.

"Are you okay Roxas?" Axel started chuckling at the blonde and his actions.

"Oh! Y-yeah…I'm fine. Anyway…I don't think this hanging out thing is going to work out to well. Wont people…I don't know. Find that a man your height, no offense, would be just a little…odd! I mean look at you! You're soo tiny! Is that even possible!? How are we ever going to get you back to your normal height! We don't even know what happened to you! This can't be happening. I'm dreaming. Yeah. That's it. This whole thing is a screwed up dream where pigs fly and little men, the size of my pinky, play tricks on me thinking that this whole thing is real. Well I'm not falling for it!"

Axel was hurt. And Roxas could tell from the way his happy expression disappeared from his face, turning blue. Axel just wanted to shrivel up and die on the spot. What Roxas said really got him thinking. _Would he ever be the same? Was there a cure for this?_

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I'll just leave. I don't want to hurt you anymore, or bother you with my own problems. I guess I'll see you around then?" Axel jumped off from the table, onto the chair, to the floor and was now headed for the front door.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that. We can hang out, but first I want to take you back to see your brother."

Axel turned around looking extremely over excited. "Really?" He was smirking.

"No. I'm joking. Of course you idiot!" The blonde wasn't very good at sarcasm.

* * *

"Okay…so where do you two live exactly?" Axel was sitting atop Roxas' right shoulder hanging onto Roxas' hair gently in case Roxas decided to take a trip and fall. Luckily people weren't out on Sundays since most people were down at the struggle battles and spending the rest of their weekend shopping downtown. Seeing a man like Axel would sure get their attention.

"We live right across the street from the Seasalt City Shop. It's just right around the corner." As Roxas turned the corner, he could see houses lined up on the right side of the street, and Seasalt City on the other side, with two other shops next to it on the left.

"It's right… there!" Axel pointed out a tan looking house, four windows on the front below two windows above them, and a tan door that matched. It was a nice looking house to Roxas, and he couldn't believe that Axel lived here. _Of all places. Right next to…_

"Roxas? Look! It's Roxas guys! Hey! Roxas!" Roxas didn't know whether to stuff Axel in his pants or to let his friends see this…creature. No. Axel is NOT a creature. He's just like the rest of us human being, just a little bit small. And he was definitely not going to shove him in his pants. Where the hell did he get that idea?

Roxas glanced over to his right shoulder to see if Axel had an idea but he was nowhere to be found. Roxas panicked at first but realized his friends; Olette, Hayner and Pence were gaining on him. He decided to play it cool and get out of there as quickly as he can so he can try and find Axel before…something terrible happens to him.

"Uh… hey guys. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be down at the tournament or something?" Roxas glanced around himself to see if he could find Axel.

"Umm. Well we came to get ice cream first before the first match starts. Oh! You won't believe who is going to be out there today! It's Setzer verses Seifer! The two boys I told you about the other day!" Olette daydreamed about the two boys while Hayner looked like he was going to throw up and was that jealousy written all over Pence's face?

"Maybe later guys. I'm a little busy right now." I started to walk away quickly until I felt a hand grab the back of my hoodie and tug me backwards.

"Come on Roxas! It will be fun. What could you possibly be doing that is so important that you have to ditch your best pals for?" Hayner raised an eyebrow at me waiting for an answer.

"I uhhh… have to…to." Roxas stammered until Pence butted in.

"He probably has a girlfriend! Oh Roxas, why didn't you tell me! I could give you some tips if you know what I mean…" He winked.

Roxas blushed and turned his head in embarrassment. Olette pushed the two boys away from teasing Roxas and walked them backwards. After all, only Olette knew he wasn't into girls that way.

"Oh stop it you two! Leave Roxas alone right now. Besides we need to have some ice cream and be on our way to see the show! Oh they are sooo hot! Bye Roxas!" Olette pushed both Hayner and Pence backwards into the shop while Roxas ran to the small house across the street. He banged on it several of times while looking around seeing if Axel was anywhere to be found. To his surprise, he felt a small pinch to his chest, which caused him to yelp.

A red head poked his head out from underneath his jacket and gave him a smirk.

"So Roxy, those were your friends back there? The girl didn't look half bad. I would tap that if it wasn't for you."

"Where have you been? You nearly gave me a heart attack when you left! And what do you mean you would 'tap that' if it wasn't for me?" Roxas was confused by Axel's meanings. He was really hard to read sometimes and Axel was just giving him mixed signals.

"I was in your hoodie…duh. When one of your friends…Hayner I think it was, pulled you back, I thought I was done for. I almost fell out. Good thing I climbed further down though." Axel explained to Roxas completely ignoring Roxas' second question about Olette.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with so you can get out of my hair and go back to living a normal life with your brother." Axel frowned as Roxas said this and tucked himself back into Roxas' hoodie before a man with bright red hair answered. It was pulled back into a loose ponytail since he had so much hair. Roxas never saw a man with that much hair. Axel had a lot of hair, but not that long! He also had red markings close to each eye on the sides. It made his bright blue eyes really stand out from how tall he happened to be. Well, compared to Roxas. To Axel, they were both giants.

"Yo. Can I uh…help you?" He stated bluntly. Roxas was lost for words and had t think up a reason as to why he came here in the first place.

"I…needed to talk to you. Can I come in? It's kind of important." Roxas peeked in over the man's shoulder to see if anyone else was in there. Luckily no one was in the room. Hopefully no one else was in there.

"About what? Is everything okay? You look really pale dude. Here." The man stepped aside, letting Roxas walk clumsily to the nearest seat, which happened to be the living room couch. It wasn't the nicest piece of furniture, but Roxas really didn't care. As long as the dark blue, raggedy thing held up on him.

"So…are you going to explain why you're here or what?" Reno sat down in the chair across from Roxas. Roxas picked up his head and watched the man ready to explain the whole situation.

"It's about your brother…Axel." Reno stared at Roxas and then lowered his own head.

"What about him? He's dead you know if you were just wondering where he was. Hasn't showed up for about six months now. Either that or he just hated living here with me and decided to run off and start a new life with out me knowing. He never really cared for me anyway. Always hated my guts ever since mom left." Reno stopped and glanced up at me.

"Well, the thing is…Axel didn't do either of those things." Roxas cracked his fingers. It was always a nervous habit of his. The man stood up and jabbed a finger at Roxas chest hard.

"Shut the fuck up blondie! Axel is dead and I don't need your damn sympathy about him! Where ever the fuck he is right now, he will still always hate me because I never cared for him like an older brother should. I never treated him the way I should have. How I wish I could change every damn thing that has happened and bring him back. A brother like me never deserved a younger brother like him anyway. He was to good to be true. That son of a bitch didn't deserve an ass hole like me." Reno just lost it. He rested his elbows on his knees and let the tears stream down into his hands. Roxas decided to get up and comfort him by patting his back.

"Oh stop crying you big baby! I never left you, you big idiot! Sure I got pissed but you'd always be my big brother no matter what." Axel had left Roxas' hoodie and climbed up onto his brother's lap. The older brother peeked through his hands and dragged them down over his mouth in shock. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing. He just stared at the small man before him, his younger brother Axel. He thought he would never see those beautiful green eyes ever again. It sure did explain why he left though.

"Axel? Is that really…you? What the fuck happened to you? You're…a midget! Wow… I'm insane right now. Please explain what is going on." Axel sighed not wanting to explain the story again.

"So what you two are saying is that some physco bitch came up to you, cast some spell on your ass, you ended up here once you woke up, you saw me come in so you hid for six months not wanting me to see you like this, you went to Roxas' house out of boredom, Roxas found you and insisted on coming here to find me, and expect me to know how to turn you back to the way you were?" Reno finished while Axel and Roxas both looked at each other and shrugged, turned back to Reno and just nodded in agreement.

"Yeah basically." Roxas started.

"Well, I didn't exactly head to his house out of 'boredom'." Axel air quoted Reno's statement. "I kind of left the house to find the girl I told you about. I thought I knew where she lived but I got lost on my way to her house. It started raining outside so I picked the nearest house I could find." Axel smiled up at Roxas in glory.

"Well, do you have any idea how to get him back to normal?" Roxas asked Reno.

"Uhhh…" Reno looked between Roxas and Axel and shrugged his shoulders slowly.

"No clue." Reno stood up and pointed a thumb towards the kitchen in the back. "Im gonna go grab something to eat and then head to Cloud's. I'll be back around midnight so Roxas, be sure to keep an eye on midget boy." As Reno left the room, Axel let out a pretty loud sigh and hung his head in disappointment.

"I guess you could say that I'm fucked right now!" Axel stated.

"Don't worry. There has to be some way to turn you back. We just have to look harder tomorrow after school." Roxas picked up Axel off the ground and gave him a reassuring pat on the head.

"You two want something? I can make some sandwiches if you want!" Reno yelled from the other room knocking pots and pans all over the place. "Or maybe some pasta. Or how about," Axel raised his voice as loud as he could to respond back. 'It must be hard yelling loud for being that small,' Roxas thought.

"Reno! Were fine! Do you want anything Rox?" Axel asked politely.

"Uhh, I'll have pasta if Reno doesn't mind." Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. It was a nervous habit of his.

"I gotchya Roxas!" Roxas could hear Reno fishing around for some metal pan considering he was knocking other things out of the cabinets as well.

"Well?" The redhead in his hands spoke, finishing his sentence. Roxas was to busy listening to Reno cursing and banging around that he completely forgot about his small friend that he held dear.

"Uhh what? Sorry, I zoned out." Roxas ran a hand through his hair. He had a lot of nervous habits lately.

"I said do you want to see my room? I'm sure Reno hasn't touched it since I left." The redhead pointed up the stairs towards a door on the left.

"Okay." Roxas got up from the dark red couch and walked up the stairs into what Axel said, was his bedroom. His walls were painted a very dark blue, almost black. Roxas wouldn't be able to tell if they were, if it wasn't for the window being open to let some light in. On the right laid a single bed with white covers neatly folded and a teddy bear on top of his pillow. The light gray carpet surprisingly had nothing wrong with it, and a desk under the window had plenty of books stacked up on it. It was a very plain simple room, as Roxas would describe it.

"Not much. It's just a room after all. I spend most of my time downstairs or outside to skateboard and stuff."

"Really? I skateboard too." Roxas was an amazing skateboarder…but would never admit it to anyone. He wasn't the bragging type. Hayner, well… he was a different story.

"That's awesome. I'm not bad but I don't like to brag. It's just something to do when I have time off. I use to like grabbing my skateboard after school and just ride as I watched the sun gown down. My most favorite part of the day since the colors are just breath taking. I just feel like watching it forever." Axel dreamed of skate boarding again and sitting with his old friends to watch the sun go down.

"Sooo. Are you staying here with your bro?" Roxas turned Axel around in his hand so he could see his sweet face that looked so much like his older brother Reno's.

"Roxas, I can never thank you enough for helping me find my way back here. You made my brother happy and wasted your time to spend it with me. No one deserves to be with an idiot like me. I'm useless now. I'll never be the same and still, your nice to me, let me stay at your place, and help me find my way back here. I just wish I were the same again… nothing can change that…not even you." Roxas could have sworn he saw the smallest tear roll down his delicate face.

"I will. I told you I will and I'm keeping that promise with you no matter what. I'll always be your friend Axel." Roxas ruffled Axel's hair with his index finger.

"What if we were more?" Axel whispered to Roxas.

Roxa's heart felt like it stopped for a minute when the words spilled out of Axel's mouth. He didn't exactly know what the redhead had asked but it could be mistaken for a lot of things. So many things were running through Roxas head as he watched the room spin and start to black out.

"W-what? What do you mean more then friends?" Roxas blushed at the thought of Axel stripping his clothes. He had no idea why that image was brought up in his head but he hated his dirty thoughts lately.

"Uhh…you know, like best…friends?" Axel blushed about the same shade Roxas did at the time. He had other things on his mind rather than best friends. Axel didn't want to tell Roxas what he thought about him. Axel thought he was the most beautiful creature he has ever laid eyes on. Axel didn't deserve Roxas. If Roxas ever found out about what he thought, Axel thought for sure Roxas would kick him out on the streets and never talk to him again. Axel thought it was best if they just stayed friends. Best friends forever.

As thoughts swam around in Axel's head, like fish in a bowl, he didn't realize that Roxas was standing up, and heading out the door with Axel in his right hand.

"Huh, where are we headed?" Axel asked.

"Your brother called us down while you were zoning out." Roxas pushed his finger up against Axel's forehead as Axel tried smacking it away.

"I was not!" Axel shouted at him. Axel was getting tired of Roxas teasing him lately. Axel couldn't imagine the things he would do to the blonde if he was his normal size again. Instead of thinking about the things he could do, Axel decided to chomp down on the finger that was teasing him.

Roxas let out a yelp and glared at Axel who was smirking proudly like always.

"You bit me! That hurt you know!" Roxas examined the finger that showed no sign of bleeding or bruises.

"Barely!" Axel snarled back.

"Stop fooling around you two and get out here for pasta!" Reno yelled from the room next door, the kitchen. As Roxas hurried to grab a seat, Reno set down a bowl of pasta in front of Roxas.

"Hey! What about me!" Axel raised a fist at his brother in anger.

"You can share with Roxas. I'm not wasting a whole bowl for that tiny stomach of yours." Reno raised a spoon as he argued with Axel.

"Fine…" Axel grumbled back.

* * *

"Sleepover!"

"NO!" Roxas yelled back at Axel for the 20th time that they were not having a sleep over at his house. They were currently still at Axel's house as they were deciding where to sleep.

"Come on Roxas! Your house is so cool, and mine is…boring." Axel pouted at Roxas.

"I said….no! Besides, don't you want to spend time with your brother anyways?"

"No. Come on! Please! Please! Pl"

Alright! Fine! Just…you got to stay quite or else my sister will end up hearing you and we'll both be in deep crap!" Roxas told him as they said their goodbyes to Reno.

Heading out Axel's front door, Roxas could see the house next door lit up. Roxas thought it would be a bad idea to stop over if 'he' was there.

"Roxas?" Axel looked up at Roxas in confusion.

"Huh? Oh! Right…sorry about that." Roxas turned around from the house he had been staring at. As he continued to walk, Axel put his hands against the blonde's chest, making Roxas look down at him and stop walking.

"Do you know who lives next door to me? You know…him?" Roxas knew who Axel was talking about when he said the word 'him' instead of using his name.

"Yea. He's my cousin actually." Axel looked at Roxas in disbelief, and then very excited.

"No way! Let's go over there now! You can introduce me! We'll, he knows me but… wow! Your cousin?! I can see the resemblance now!" Axel continued to ramble on until Roxas stopped him.

"We're not going over there. Sorry. It's just…not the right time, you know?" Roxas wasn't in the mood after what had happen just a few weeks ago.

"Are you two fighting or something?" Axel asked, looking for an answer.

"Something like that…I'll tell you when we get back to my house…okay?" Roxas was feeling very upset at the moment, and was on the edge of crying. According to Roxas, Axel would never understand how much pain he was feeling because of 'them'.

* * *

Yes...I said "them" as in two people! I wonder who those two people are...hmmm. Actually I do know but your not gonna find out until the next chapter because I'm evil like that! Im sure you can guess who one of them is though. The big mystery is though...why is Axel so small?! And will he ever go back to normal?! well...only I know. You can guess. Oh! and my other story "Hot Days" will be continued! Yay! problem is...my folder for that story got deleted! But dont worry...i will continue that story too! I will try to upload "Tiny" as soon as I can next time! Please Respond! It motivates me!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimerssss:Kingdom hearts would be akuroku all the way if i owned it so...obviously it isnt mine.

Warnings: some language, yaoi, akuroku, boy., drama, lots of TV, you get the idea...

Oh, before you read...just wanted to point out a couple of things...

_Italics. this writing would be either flashbacks or thoughts depending on the situation._

I just didnt want anyone to fry their brains. Enjoy!

* * *

Roxas and Axel finally made it back to Roxas' house just in time for it to start pouring rain outside.

"I'll be right back. I just need to change into something warmer." Roxas told Axel, leaving him to watch some television on the couch.

"Roxas? Are you here?" Roxas could hear his sister calling for him from down stairs and started to panic when he realized that Axel was down there in the living room!

As Roxas was finishing changing by pulling up his pajama pants, when he heard a high pitched scream come from what he knew was Namine. Sprinting down the steps, he found the blonde girl with the remote in her hand turning the television off from what looked a horror show.

"Are you alright? What happened?" Roxas really hoped she didn't find something, or more like someone.

"Oh Roxas! I'm sorry. I just got scared from the movie that was just on." Just then, both Namine and Roxas heard a loud crash come from inside the kitchen.

"Roxas? Is someone else here?" Namine started walking into the kitchen from where they heard the noise until Roxas reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"No! I got it Namine. I think it was just something falling from inside the cabinets since I cooked some food up ealier." Roxas sprinted into the kitchen looking and whispering for his red headed friend.

"Axel?" He looked under the table almost banging his head when he stood back up.

"Axel!?" He whispered a little louder and started looking through cabinets.

"Axel!" Roxas saw Axel on top of the stove, inside one of the pans. The blonde was just about to reach out and grab him until he could hear footsteps just right outside of the kitchen. He pulled his hand away and made himself look natural just before Namine came prancing in looking around towards the closed cabinet doors.

"Well?" She asked, staring Roxas down.

"Well what?" Roxas honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"What was it? And who the hell were you talking to?" Roxas was not going to be able to get out of this one. And since when did Namine have a dirty mouth? Roxas would surely be surprised if Namine started dropping 'F' bombs.

"It was just some pans that fell, and I wasn't talking to anybody." Roxas could admit that was probably the most casual he has ever been about something.

"Don't you dare lie to me Roxas!" Namine was always furious when ever Roxas lied to her. Not just him, but anybody. Namine was someone who didn't believe in lying and thought there was no point when sooner or later, she would find out anyway. Roxas didn't believe that Namine would ever find out this secret. He hoped.

"I'm serious! I was just cursing to myself because I burned my hand on the…uhh stove. F-from earlier when I was cooking. Yea." Roxas was feeling quite nervous all of a sudden when Namine started walking towards the stove, where Axel was.

"Alright Roxas, as long as you're not hiding any girlfriends from me." Namine was only joking, but was he really hiding someone from her? Not a girl of course, but he was hiding a boy. Roxas decided it was best just to laugh along with Namine.

"So? You still up for some grilled cheese and some soup?" The blonde boy jumped up from the seat next to the table and grabbed the hand Namine was reaching out for to turn the fire up on the pan that Axel happened to be in.

"Roxas! What are you doing? You are acting so strange today!" As Namine shook her wrist from Roxas' hold, and stomped out into the other room. From the living room she shouted back, "If you didn't want grilled cheese, you could have just told me! I would have made you something else, but you didn't have to be an ass about it!"

Roxas was just glad Axel wasn't burned to death.

* * *

"No, and that's final!" It was early Monday morning when Roxas and Axel were having a big argument. Again.

"That's not fair! What if Snowbell eats me up? Or what if Namine finds me? Come on! I can stay in your locker and sleep. Please!" Axel was on his knees begging Roxas to let him go to school with him.

"I doubt that Snowbell would even lay a paw on you, and Namine better not even go in my room when I'm not there. It's best if you just stay here and"

"Aww! You're absolutely no fun at all! This is so stupid! You better let me come or else." Axel last resort was threatening Roxas, but if that's what it took, then he would take the risk.

"Or else what? Are you gonna beat me up?" Roxas laughed at Axel's poor attempt at being pissed off.

Axel decided to just walk out of the room with Roxas close behind in curiosity. "Where do you think you're going?" Roxas asked. Axel decided he would just ignore him for now.

"You're not funny Axel! What are you up to?" Axel took his time jumping down each step so he wouldn't fall and end up breaking all his bones in his body. As he got to the bottom, they both could see Namine in the kitchen drinking hot tea, with her back facing them. Axel ran into the kitchen, behind her and cupped his hands around his mouth getting ready to yell something. Roxas was in shock and was ordering Axel to get back over there before his sister noticed them. Roxas was afraid to yell in case Namine heard him so he gave up and accepted defeat.

Roxas voiced the words "fine" and Axel walked back over to Roxas with a big grin on his face in victory.

* * *

"Okay, like I said, remember not" Roxas started to say.

"To say anything until we get into the school. Remember to hide from others unless it's you. Remember to stay in the back of your locker where it's gross and bugs live, until the end of the day. Yatta. Yatta. Yatta," Axel finished for him.

"Close enough. Now, hide in here." Roxas opened up the back pocket of his book bag, and waited for Axel to get in.

"Ugh… It's so small and stuffy in here!" Axel complained as he climbed in. Roxas zipped it up and headed out the door to his bus stop.

"It's only until we get to the school, so stop complaining." Roxas whispered back. Axel mumbled something under his breath but Roxas just ignored him.

As soon as Roxas stepped foot into the school building, the first bell of the day rang, signaling everybody to get to the first period of the day. For Roxas, it happened to be biology class, his most hated subject.

Roxas quickly got to his locker, spun the lock open and quickly unzipped his book bag to throw in his books along with Axel.

"Hey! There is no way I'm staying in here all day! What if I have to pee?" Roxas just gave him an odd glance and whispered back, "Oh yes you are! You've caused enough trouble and now you're gonna do me a favor."

"How about we just skip the favor part and I just do you," Axel stated. Of course he smirked.

And of course Roxas looked like he wanted to shove Axel's head down the toilet and give him a nice long swirly. He could probably flush him down.

"Hey Roxas," Someone started to approach Roxas so he decided to slam his locker quickly before anyone saw who he was talking to.

"H-hey, uhh Olette." Roxas rested his hand behind his head and leaned against the lockers to look casual. Of course it made him look a lot more awkward in that position.

"What's up?" She made Roxas feel very nervous because of the way she always noticed things that are out of place. She could tell, and Roxas knew that she could. She knew something was out of place with Roxas. He still tried to act like everything was the same though.

"Nothing really. Same old I guess." Roxas realized that he didn't even grab the books he needed out of his locker, and he panicked. He wondered how the heck he would get Olette to go away so that he could grab his books. He had to think of something quick though.

"Hey, you better get to class, the bell is gonna ring soon. I'll catch up with you."

"No, I'll just wait for you so we can walk to class together." Olette was making this really difficult for him.

Roxas turned around to his locker and spun the dial slowly. He had no other choice right now. He had to tell Olette about Axel. What if she freaked out and made a big scene in front of everybody though?

"Hey can I tell you something?" _Click. 1._ Roxas turned the dial on his lock the opposite way.

"Sure. Are you hiding something from me? You've been acting strange the past couple of days." _Click. 3._ He spun it a lot slower as his heart felt like it was going to leap out of his chest, or it was going to shatter any second. This felt like his deepest darkest secret ever. And he was about to tell Olette. Of course she kept his other most embarrassing secrets like the time he had went to the beach and lost his trunks in the ocean, or the time he had fallen asleep in class and Olette had to wake him up so he wasn't caught, and she hid the fact that he was gay. Besides all that though, Roxas didn't think she would be able to keep her mouth shut about this one.

_Click. 8._

"Well I" The bell rang as Roxas stood there with fear in his eyes as Olette started looking around frantically.

"Ahh! Tell me later Roxas! I can't be late again for Bio. He is gonna murder me!" Olette sprinted down the hallway and Roxas just stood there in shock. He carefully swung his locker open that revealed Axel sitting down, rubbing at a spot on his head.

"That really hurt you know! You're lucky you're cute." Roxas blushed and grabbed his books quickly.

"Can I join you? Please?" Axel cupped his hands together in a begging posture and jutted his bottom lip.

"Fine. Just stay quiet and don't try anything funny." Roxas grabbed the redhead and his books, and headed to Biology.

* * *

"Today class, we will be talking about the theory of evolution. As many of you may know, different animals adapt to their environments and change over the course of time. Then why is it that some animals may look alike? For instance, birds. This bird has a sharper more curved beak used for eating seeds, while this one is longer and used for sucking nectar out of a tropical flower. Over here I have an example of," , also known as , had his back turned to the door and was walking over to the chalkboard as Roxas slipped into the classroom while the class watched his every movement.

Roxas was two steps away from his assigned seat. He was also two seconds late.

"Ahhh, Roxas, late again to my class? I'll give you a warning this time, but next time I won't be as easy on you." He turned back around and continued to talk about many theories and what not. Roxas was busy studying the way the leaves blew around on the trees outside as he took his seat, which happened to be in between some kid named Vivi and his friend Pence.

"Now, as I was saying…" That's all Roxas heard before daydreaming out the window once again. The way the wind blew the leaves across the ground interested him so much lately. He had no idea why though. As he watched the leaves dance and swirl around, Pence caught him off guard.

Leaning over Roxas' desk, Pence whispered, "Where were you? Making out with Olette at your locker or something? You seriously need to get away from her sometimes and hang out with Hayner and me. Just a guy's night out sometime." Pence pulled back to his desk just before Vexen turned around from the board.

Roxas decided to take this time and act like he was actually taking notes until Vexen turned back around. "No! Don't be jealous just cause Olette and me have a closer bond then you do with her. Besides, I was just talking to her about school work stuff. We can all hang out next weekend if you like. There's no way I'm ditching Olette just because she's a girl though. What's the big deal?" Roxas didn't think Pence had anything to add to that, so he just decided to drop the whole thing and take real notes until the bell rang.

* * *

"Ugh! I can't stand this!" Axel whispered to Roxas while he hid in the pocket of his shirt. The redhead poked his head out as Roxas nervously walked to his next class that he hated most. Not the class itself, just the teacher. He was terrified of , his English teacher.

"Why are you walking so slow Roxas? You're gonna be late!" Hayner ran past and pounded the other blonde's head with his notebook. Roxas was just glad Hayner didn't notice the red fuzz ball of hair sticking out of the pocket of his shirt.

"Why the rush Hayner?" Olette called from a few feet behind Roxas. Roxas decided now was the best time to push the red fuzz ball deeper inside his pocket and out of sight from the petite brunette. Now was not the best time for her to find out about his little secret. Roxas thought it was best to keep it under his hood for right now. Well, in his case, inside his shirt pocket.

"Can't wait to see what Ms. Sparks is wearing today!" Hayner yelled back to Olette as she just shook her head in disgust.

* * *

The only thing Roxas liked about English was that two of his three best friends was in the same class as him. Olette happened to sit behind him while Hayner unfortunately sat all the way on the other side of the room next to one of the biggest jerks on the planet, Seifer. Roxas and his friends couldn't stand his guts. He never knows when to shut his mouth while his two friends follow him around like dogs obeying their master's orders.

Rai, who is basically Hayner's body guard, is a strong muscular fellow, not very bright, and has the biggest crush on Seifer's other dog, Fuu.

Fuu is a small grey haired chick who rarely says a word. No one really knows why but when she does say something, they're one worded answers. Who knows what she's thinking most of the time.

"Take out your homework and pass it up the row please." Roxas shakily handed his paper up to the kid in front of him. The blonde folded his hands, twiddled his thumbs, and listened to Olette hum as she passed her paper up as well. She seems happy, Roxas thought to himself. It was actually pretty calming to listen to her humming rather than Ms. Sparks's eerie voice.

"Psst. Roxas. Roxxxxaaassss!" Roxas had no patience for Axel this period, so he figured it was best to just ignore him and maybe he would stop nagging him. Roxas was surprised that he actually did.

Ten minutes until the bell rings, Roxas told himself. The day seemed to be going by pretty smoothly so far, and no sign of Axel. Wait…Roxas thought. "Shit!" Roxas cursed under his breath. Olette stared at him; a little confused at first, and then figured that Roxas just forgot one of his books for his next class. She quirked one of her thin brown eyebrows at him then just shook her head and giggled at how the blonde looked like he just saw a ghost.

Roxas looked everywhere around his desk and inside his shirt a couple of times. Hell, he figured he should check his pants too, but Axel was nowhere to be found. Roxas' heart was leaping out of his chest and was starting to get worried that something really did happen to Axel. If Axel was caught, who knows what would happen.

"Roxas, are you okay? You look like you're about to pass out," Olette questioned. Olette put a comforting hand on Roxas' shoulder for support just in case he landed face first onto his desk. A bloody nose would just make Roxas feel a lot worse.

"I'm fine…I just need some fresh air I think." Roxas stood up from his desk as the eyes of each student in the classroom stared him down. Ms. Sparks turned around viciously and told him to take his seat.

"Larxene, he isn't feeling well. I think he needs to go to the nurse," Olette pointed out as she grabbed a hold of Roxas arm supportively.

"That's Ms. Sparks young lady! And where do you think you're going? I'm sure Roxas can carry himself to the nurse. He doesn't need your help. Go Roxas! Before I change my mind," yelled.

"Yes Larx- I mean…." Roxas turned around to look at his teacher, and noticed red spikes sticking out of the top drawer of her desk. Roxas could feel his face go blue at the sight of that. He wondered how Axel got in there and why. He had no clue how to get him back without getting caught.

"Actually, can I just lay my head down on the desk?" Roxas pleaded. Larxene just shrugged her shoulders and nodded not really caring what he did, as long as he didn't interrupt her again. Besides, there was only about three minutes left of English.

"What was that about?" Pence mouthed from across the room. Roxas just shook his head. He really had no idea why he got so worked up in the first place. It's not like Axel could have gotten very far without someone screaming "Oh my god! A mouse!" Or something along those lines. Roxas snapped out of his thoughts and realized that someone really did scream that.

Larxene started panicking around the room looking for something to hit the "mouse" with. She grabbed a rolled up newspaper and started frantically opening drawers under her desk. Roxas hurried over to her, tripping over books and desks.

The blonde couldn't believe what was happening, and it was happening all way to fast.

"I'll get it ! I'll get it!" Roxas yelled pushing her out of the way to get to the redheaded "mouse."

"Ahhh! Hurry! Get it! Get it! Get it outttt!" The rest of the class watched the teacher cup her hands over her mouth, Roxas searching through the desk quickly, and Olette near the back of the room in awe.

"I got it!" Roxas yelled as he cupped Axel in his hands and tucked him under his small jacket out of sight.

"Throw it out side now!" The teacher screamed as the hair on her head bounced around like antennas on a bug.

Roxas rushed out of the room with his small red headed friend still cupped in his hands. Turning corners as he sprinted down the halls in search of his locker. As soon as he reached locker number 283, he twisted the dial a couple of times, threw the light blue door open, and shoved Axel inside without a word.

"What?! She's hot so I needed a better look!" Axel tried defending himself.

"My English teacher?" Roxas complained and slammed his locker shut, right after Axel shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. Roxas was getting really annoyed with Axel right now and just needed some fresh air. Unfortunately school doesn't end until noon so Roxas decided that it was best just to head back to class.

As he was heading back without Axel this time, the bell rang which meant it was third period. "Crap," Roxas sprinted down the walls searching for his third period classroom.

* * *

"You know, I had to pee soooo bad!" Axel complained to Roxas as they were heading out the school building.

"It was for your own good! You almost got caught by my English teacher! Good thing she thought you were a rat." Roxas' lips curved up into a devious smile as Axel crossed his arms and pouted.

"I don't even look like a rat! Do I? Have you ever even seen a red rat, because I haven't? I mean not unless you dyed it or something like that but besides," Axel just kept rambling on as he sat in Roxas' heavy book bag, peeking over the blondes shoulder.

Roxas decided to cut him off with a "Shut up already!" Roxas usually wasn't rude but Axel was an exception.

"You could have just told me. You didn't have to be a big jerk about it." Axel silenced himself for the rest of the walk back to Roxas' house, which was a very long walk.

As soon as they arrived at the front door, Roxas carefully lifted the bag off his shoulder and set it on the ground softly since Axel was inside. He stuck his hand into the left pocket of his bag, searched around but found nothing in it. Axel watched him intensely but motionless except for his pure green eyes that followed every move.

Roxas unzipped another pocket and searched around until he pulled out a bright yellow key. Roxas got up from the ground and pushed the key into the lock on the door.

"Hmm that's weird." Roxas almost whispered to himself but Axel overheard. Roxas twisted the door knob and pushed the door open slowly. "It's already open, but Namine isn't here," he stated louder and not keeping to himself.

Roxas picked up his bag from the ground with Axel still inside and took two small steps into his house. Everything still seemed in place. The only thing that seemed out of place was the television which happened to be on. Roxas grabbed the remote from the couch and flicked the TV off.

"Hello?" Roxas yelled into the house. Noises of someone shuffling around in the kitchen caught Roxas off guard. He could hear someone opening and closing cabinets, and silverware dropping on his tiled floor. Roxas took a couple steps towards the kitchen until someone came out with chips and a half eaten sandwich in their hand. In the other hand they held a can of soda and pretzel sticks. Their eyes got wide as they noticed Roxas standing there, with shock written all over his face too.

"I can't believe you!" Roxas yelled in his face and paced around the room in frustration, throwing his hands up around his head, ready to pull out all his hair.

"Me?" The one who had chips stuffed all in his mouth, spitting food all in Roxas' face.

"First you make out with my boyfriend, and then you get pissed off at me for freaking out on you, fuck Demyx, and then you act like nothing ever happened, come here and make yourself at home. I cannot fucking believe you! My…my cousin!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! Demyx? The Demyx? The nutty Demyx? My best friend Demyx? No way! He fucked your cousin Sora who happens to be my next door neighbor and I never even heard of this? Oh my god! Everything is coming together! Holy shit!" Axel popped out of Roxas' book bag and sat on the blonde's shoulder.

"Holy shit! A talking mouse!" Sora, the sandwich eating demon yelled, pointing to the tiny redheaded man.

"Seriously, why does everyone keep referring to me as a rodent?" Axel questioned.

"Uhh long story." Roxas scratched the back of his head. He didn't know how to tell Sora about this. Not that he would tell him. Sora use to be like a brother to Roxas, but lately he's been acting like an enemy. Sora also wasn't one to tell secrets to anyway. Anytime someone would tell him a secret, the very next day, everyone would know about it. Sora would definitely be tagged as a 'loudmouth' sort of kid. To Roxas, Sora is just annoying more than anything else.

"Axel, this is Sora my asshole cousin, Sora, this is Axel, my so called rat friend," Roxas introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you Sora!" Axel bowed his head as Sora giggled at his actions.

"Nice to see you again Axel," Sora said.

"Again? You guys know each other?" Roxas was confused. _How did Sora and Axel know each other?_

"Yea, Sora lives right next door to me, remember? I see him outside with his new boyfriend all the time."

_That's right_, Roxas thought. _Sora and Axel live right next door to each other._

* * *

_It was a nice looking house to Roxas, and he couldn't believe that Axel lived here. Of all places. Right next to…_

_"Do you know who lives next door to me? You know…him?" Roxas knew who Axel was talking about when he said the word 'him' instead of using his name._

_"Yea. He's my cousin actually." Axel looked at Roxas in disbelief, and then very excited._

* * *

Roxas snapped out of his thoughts.

"New boyfriend?" Roxas snarled at Sora. "I thought you were with Demyx still."

"I don't have a new boyfriend! Axel is lying! And Demyx and me never did any of that stuff! We never even kissed each other!" Sora defended himself.

"You're such a liar! I saw you two on the floor, pressed to his exposed body, nose to nose. You can't get anymore sexual than that!" Roxas blushed at the sight that ran through his mind.

"Well technically you could if-"

"Shut up Axel! No one asked you!" Roxas spit back at him.

Roxas eyes starting stinging and filled with tears. "How could you Sora? I thought we were like best friends? I trusted you Sora! Riku trusted you! How could you do that to him?" Roxas wiped away the stray tears that slid down his round cheeks.

Sora started having a giggle fit until it turned into a full fit of laughters. Sora was on the ground holding his stomach. "N-no Roxy, you h-have it alllll wrong."

* * *

_"I'm going to Sora's house next door if you wanna come Axel! He invited me over and said I could invite you too." Demyx grabbed his black jacket that was hanging over the edge of Axel's red sofa._

_"You coming or not?" Demyx yelled again._

_"That punk Sora? Why do you even hang out with that dork anyhow? You need new friend's Dem."_

_Demyx just rolled his eyes even though Axel couldn't see him from upstairs._

_"How about that emo kid? Sexion I think his name was? He was a cool guy." Axel was combing through his hair after taking a shower since Demyx spilled soda all over Axel and himself. It wasn't just a spill either. It was more like a massive explosion._

_"I told you already Ax, he's gay for me. That's weird! And his name is Zexion, with a 'Z'." Demyx put his arms through the jacket of his coat and zipped it up._

_"What's wrong with gay men Dem? You have a problem with us or something?" Axel stopped combing his hair and waited for Demyx's response. Demyx had no clue that Axel was gay up until now._

_"I'm going to Sora's! I'm just gonna take a shower there after the soda incident. Be back around three!" Demyx closed the door hard behind him, not giving an answer to Axel's previous question._

_"Wait! Who's gonna be there?" Axel yelled to Demyx. Demyx stuck his head back throught the doorway._

_"Just him and his cousin I think!" Demyx yelled back up, shut the door and continued to walk down Axel's driveway._

_Axel continued to comb through his hair gently as he just shook his head thinking about Demyx's response to queers. Did Demyx like someone Axel didn't know about?_

_"I can't believe you're stupid enough to shake a soda on purpose, and then try to open it as fast as you can. What were you thinking?" Sora was talking to Demyx from the other side of the door as Demyx hopped out of the shower and wrapped a soft white towel around his boney narrow hips._

_"I wasn't, that's the thing." Demyx shrugged his shoulders and ran a hand through his blonde mullet. He turned the door knob and stepped out of the bathroom._

_"How about a movie? Your lover should be here any second anyway." The brunette ran down the hallway and jumped over the couch, grabbed the remote and switched the TV on._

_Demyx looked around Sora's room in search of clothes to borrow. Most of the shirts and pants he found looked way too small for him though. What could he say? Demyx was a tall guy after all._

_"Hey Sora, do you have any clothes more my size?" Demyx was walking down the hallway when he suddenly felt something heavy collide with his body, making him lose the grip on his towel around his waist. The blonde was on the floor, writhing in pain._

_"Owwww. My damn head." Sora was positioned on top of Demyx rubbing his head softly._

_"Sorry about that Sora." Demyx was embarrassed enough about being naked with his boyfriend's cousin Sora, straddling his hips, so he intended to get up._

_Sora started climbing off of him when the front door swung open, revealing a stunned looking Roxas. Roxas didn't know what to say at first, so he just looked like a fish opening and closing his mouth as he tried to think of something to say. His face got a deep red color. Sora couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or from anger._

_"Out! Both of You!" Roxas screamed at them, pointing out the door. Well that answered Sora's question._

_"Roxas! I can explain!"Sora pleaded._

_"You don't need to fucking explain! Just get out! I don't ever want to see you or Demyx ever again! If you come back, I will rip your fucking head off!" Sora and Demyx scurried out the door as Roxas threw a towel for Demyx to wrap around himself._

_"But-," Sora tried to explain once again but Roxas slammed the door on his face._

* * *

"Wow…" Roxas looked at Sora and felt like a complete ass. He felt like curling up into a ball and just cry for hours.

"Im…Im so sorry Sora! I-I d-d-didn't know! And and!" Roxas gave Sora a huge hug as Sora just nervously patted him on the back. Tears were streaming down the blonde's face.

"It's all right Rox, you didn't know." Roxas kept crying as Sora kept patting him gently on the back. Roxas didn't know what to say to him. He never gave Sora the chance to tell his side of the story. Roxas knew Sora wasn't lying because every time Sora would lie, his left eye would slightly start twitching. Roxas noticed this over the years.

Axel lightly coughed reminding them that he was still there. "Well now that were all cool with each other again, let's watch a movie!" Axel was on the couch, sitting next to the remote control that was probably about the same size as he was.

Roxas and Sora glanced at Axel, then to each other.

"How's Riku been lately?" Roxas asked, sniffing and rubbing at his wet, drippy nose.

"He's okay. I haven't spoke to him recently since he goes to a totally different school then me but we hung out about two weeks ago. He's been really depressed lately for some reason." Sora glanced down at his shoes.

"Oh. Have you talked to umm Demyx lately?" Roxas was just curious.

"Uhh no. We kind of stopped talking to each other after you broke up with him. I don't really think he wanted to see me because he thought you would rip his head off or something." Sora gave a small forced laugh.

Axel was flipping channels, listening to Sora and Roxas' conversation. As they continued to talk about Demyx, Axel started to get a little annoyed.

"You still like him, don't you?" Sora questioned, eager to know.

"I don't know Sora, things have changed. I haven't talked to him in like what? Six months?" Roxas took a seat next to Axel, careful not to sit on him. Sora sat on the other side of Axel as they flipped the channels, hoping to find something on TV.

The thing was though, Axel had been lost in thought about what he really meant to Roxas. How could anyone love him? No one could love Axel for the way he was. Sure he was a little different, and Roxas said that he would stand by him no matter what, but could he love him? Love him the way Axel loved Roxas? Roxas would never love Axel in return according to Axel. Roxas still loved Demyx. His best friend.

* * *

to be continued...

i had trouble describing this chapter alot from my point of view. I kept thinking that it was Roxas' point of view and i had to go back at least ten times and change things so it wasnt. I also feel like this chapter went a little to fast and people will get confused at what is happening, so if you have any questions...just ask me. Hopefully i can answer them. Some of them i cant yet though...like why Axel is small (not what i mean you perverts!). but yeah. dont be afraid to respond, ask questions, give tips, or critisize. I love hearing from all my readers. Hopefully i wont have a readers block the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
